Burning Hearts
by HienFan
Summary: Blood was just a normal boy living an average live in Gunrock but when a mysterious catboy and strange black creatures appears it leads to an adventure of two universe combined into one Blood/Kleude, Ariel/Kleude's bro, SoKai, Clerith, Squall/Rinoa
1. Chapter 1

Burning hearts

Disclaimer: I don't the characters of Abalaburn and Kingdom Hearts the belong to Tamsoft and Square Enix/Disney respectively, I do have a few OCs however

Warning: Slash, violence

Pairings: Eventually Blood/Kleude, Ariel/Kleude's brother, SoKai, one sided OC/Blood, Squall/Rinoa, Cloud/Aerith, one sided Pooly/OC

Story

Today seems like every other day in my life, I had to help Mom to gather food at the mountains while she cleaned up the house. We done this for years since Mom and Dad left two years ago

Little did I know there is something along the way that turned into a big adventure I never expected.

I was meeting up with my friends Erin and Trey by the exit of town.

"Hey Blood got time for tennis?" my best friend Erin asked.

"Sorry but I gotta go pick veggies and herbs" I said.

"Would you still have time later?"

"Sure!"

Erin and Trey cheered as I headed to the path between Mislead Forest and Gunrock town.

OoOoO

As I was picking mushrooms I noticed a big one a few inches away, Mom loves mushrooms, I bet she would love a nice big one for dinner. Especially mushroom gratin…

I grinned slinking a few inches to the mushroom, pulling it out of the ground, Mom would be so thrilled!

As I was putting the mushroom into the basket I noticed someone sitting on a tree reading a book, she or he I don't know has blonde hair, pale skin and cat ears and a tail.

I approached the person, I never seen an actual cat folk in my life! Sure there are books about the people on the other side of this path but I never actually met someone outside of Gunrock before!

However as I got closer the person gasped moving away from me "W-what do you want?" s/he asked.

"Are you a cat folk?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am…"

"Cool!"

"…"

"Can I touch your ears?"

"N-no!"

I sigh "So what's your name? I'm Blood Maverick!"

"Kleude Fleming…"

"Why are you hiding your face on that book?"

There was a grumble when s/he pulled the book down revealing his/her face, s/he has green eyes with narrow pupils, a petite nose, a small mouth and chin length hair with a lot of forehead exposed. But even so I still don't know if that's a boy or a girl.

Kleude frowned at me "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh err you have interesting eyes."

"Cat folks all have eyes like that."

"Are everyone in your area a cat folk?"

"No there are a variety of beast men including squirrel folks, unicorn folks and even frog folks."

"Man I would love to see your area!"

Kleude frowned at me "You don't… at least not the people I know."

"Huh?"

"Never mind…" Kleude turned away to walk back to where I assume his town.

"Hey are you a boy or a girl!?"

"Male!"

I watched him as he disappeared from my view, I wonder if I will ever see him again…

However I never saw this mysterious person from Mislead town again, I was hoping and hoping he will come back again but he never did.

OoOoO

Five years later after that meeting after everything went on like usual when we finish a soccer match and Trey is about to head home when Erin called me.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"Can we meet up on our secret spot by the mountains? I want to talk to you alone."

I nodded, wondering what she wants to talk about, it's not often we have secrets from Trey.

OoOoO

We stopped near the entrance of the mountains, going into a little hidey hole nearby where all of us liked to spend time in during rainy days.

I smiled looking at all the carvings all of us made, I stopped on one that Erin, Trey and I made where we are all holding hands.

"That drawing is so crude…" said Erin.

"Aww but I like it."

She sigh leaning on the wall.

"So Erin what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

She turned away "Blood… I-I…"

"Spit it out."

"Blood…" she held my hands "Will you be my boyfriend?"

My eyes widened "W-what!?"

"I love you, would you date me?"

I cocked my head "Errr…" Erin is in love with me!? B-but I only like her as a friend and I still do, I'm not sure if I want to date her!

"If you don't want to, it's okay."

"Let me think about this first…"

She nodded letting go of my hand, running out of the cave.

I watched Erin as she disappeared from my sight, what do I tell her? Should I say yes? But I'm not sure if I'm ready for this... but if I say no she might get really hurt, I groaned leaning on the wall. Maybe I should take a walk on the path between Gunrock and Mislead, it's always so relaxing there…

I exited the cave and headed back to town to head for the path.

OoOoO

As I head to the spot with the big tree I stopped, a blonde with cat ears and a tail is sitting on the tree reading a book, all of a sudden memories of five years ago flashed back into my mind. The time I saw a blonde with cat ears in that same spot, I wanted to see him again but I never did and now here he is.

Am I hallucinating?

I approached the blonde, s/he lifted the book up.

"Oh hello" I said.

"Hello…" the person has a low voice, I realize he's male.

I looked at him, cocking my head, he looks so familiar even though I can't see his face…

"Hey umm… can I stay here while you read?"

He lowered his book, exposing his face, I gasped at what I saw, is that Kleude!? He looks so familiar with those green eyes, tiny nose and mouth. His hair is touching his shoulders though "K-Kleude!?"

"A-are you that boy I saw five years ago?" he asked lifting the book up shaking.

"Are you really Kleude?"

He nodded "Yes."

"…"

"What do you want?"

"Let's be friends!"

"…"

"What's the matter?"

He mumbled something I can't really hear when he turned back to me "Okay I guess…"

I smiled putting out my hand "So shall we meet up in this area every afternoon? I have to visit this place to get food every day."

"Sure."

His hands were trembling a bit but he eventually shook hands with me, I grinned, I made another friend! I hope we can meet often, he seems like a very interesting person.

However he suddenly frowned "I hear something" he said.

"Huh?" Kleude turned his head, I shifted my head as well, there is a strange black creature on the direction of Mislead with glowing yellow eyes.

"What are they?" he approached the creature.

"Hey Kleude?" I got up to follow him.

There's a woman nearby as well, barely noticeable from the darkness of the thick trees.

All of a sudden another black creature appeared and they began to sprout like wildflowers.

"What are these creatures!?" Kleude yelled.

We yelled as the creatures were about to pounce at us, running to my town as they multiplied, chasing all of us, the woman somehow managed to head to our direction dodging the creatures.

We gasped when we saw my town getting attacked by the black creatures, everyone is rushing inside so it won't attack them.

However Erin got surrounded and she began to scream.

"Erin!" I yelled rushing to her.

However the creatures struck her and she collapsed on the ground, they approached me now.

"No!" I screamed running away from the shadows, they must have killed her!

"Gees what do we do now?" Kleude asked as all three of us are surrounded.

"We kill them that's what!" said the woman punching the creature, however her punch phased through it.

She gasped as all of us got closer to each other as the creatures surrounded us, all of a sudden a white light appeared blinding us.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Note: For most of the story it's either in Blood or Sora's POV depending on whose side it is focusing on for this case I will alternate between the two boys until they meet up

Story

I thought about everything that happened in the past few days, the strange dream where a strange voice is telling me about darkness, I fight strange black creatures with glowing eyes and get swallowed up has been going on every night.

Just what did it want to tell me? At first I brushed it aside but as days passed and I kept having this dream I suspect that there is something to this dream.

I tossed and turned on the bed, I can't sleep but I have to or I would be too tired to row the raft with Riku and Kairi tomorrow.

The thought about leaving the world distracted me from the dream, we will really leave Destiny Island to see what's ahead! I wonder what the other worlds will be like, I bet they will be exciting and full of adventures!

We will return before summer vacation ends and school starts to tell our friends Tidus, Wakka and Selphie our tour of course, they would be so envious especially Tidus.

When we arrive on the raft I think I will take Kairi to a nice place for lunch with the Munny I saved up for the tour, she would be so happy…

Kairi… why do I feel so light when I think about her? Riku and I were always trying to impress her with various feats like sword fighting, tree climbing, who can collect the most fish in ten minutes and racing but now I really really want to impress her. I even won the race earlier so our raft is named Excalibur and had a talk with her after gathering supplies.

The rumble of thunder surprised me, I hope it won't be a rainy morning tomorrow!

I looked through the window and gasped. Some strange black Aura is on the island!

"The Island!" I yelled getting my wooden sword and heading through the window to get there at once! I will be late for dinner but I have to see what is going on in the island!

I arrived by boat, strangely there are two more boats on the dock as well, Riku and Kairi's. Something is not right…

As I got out, there were large rats, eagles and mermen wandering around. All of them have a strange aura around them…

I took out my wooden sword to attack the creatures, however they managed to ignore it trying to lunge at me!

I panicked running away from these creatures, I noticed there is a door blocking the secret room that resembled the one in my dreams but it was surrounded by giant beetles now chasing me as well, I jumped up the shack and, I noticed Riku on the little island!

I crossed the bridge to check on him as the creatures chased me.

"Riku!" I yelled.

He just stared at me with an eerily calm look, I know he has always been cool headed but there are these creatures attacking our island how can he not notice that?

"Riku are you alright?"

"Sora we will go to another world."

"Huh?"

"We will never see our parents again but that's okay."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kairi will come with us, Sora let's go right now."

"Now!? But we are attacked by monsters-" I gasped as a dark aura surrounded Riku.

"Come with me Sora, together we will face anything!"

"Wait!" the aura is now surrounding Riku everywhere, what is going on!? When the aura vanished so did Riku "Riku!"

I gasped as the creatures were about to approach me when suddenly they froze and a voice echoed again.

When it finished speaking, an unusually large key appeared, I frowned, maybe I can stop the creatures with this!

I swung the key on a rat about to lunge at me but it was just like the sword! I got bitten by the rat on one of my leg, I shrieked backing away, jumping off the island.

I struggled to swim, there's still one more person in the island I have to find Kairi and make sure she's okay!

I landed on the island but there are beetles on the way, I gasped running away from them.

I turned to the direction of the door getting inside the secret room.

Surprisingly the beetles stopped following me…

I approached the cavern to the room where all of us made stone carvings over the years.

Kairi is right in the middle of the room looking at the door that never opened, I'm glad nothing has happened to her, I waved to her calling her name out.

But as soon as she turned to face me I realize something is wrong, her eyes are dull and her voice is sluggish.

The door that was always locked behind her suddenly opened sending her to my direction I tried to grab her but she vanished sending me into that door!

I was in a wrecked version of my island with the large black creature in my dream!

I held out the key, could I damage it with this key?

I gasped when it's hand pounded on the ground, I approached it's hand to attack, black aura seeped away from it as I hacked at it. So that's what the key is for… but why didn't it affect the beetles, rats, mermen and eagles?

I gasped when the creatures from the island returned and there is a wave of magic in the air, I collapsed as the magic began to enter my head sending pain I never experienced before, a blinding white light surrounded me, what is going on here!? Why is there so many strange things happening all of a sudden?

What is going on with Riku and Kairi? Riku just vanished in a dark aura and Kairi seems unable to do anything and here I am in a white light of nothingness.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Note: And I added a one sided Blood/Rose, always wanted to try that where he's still sexually confused and thinks he likes Rose

Story

The light vanished as we fell down from the sky with a loud crash somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

I groaned at the two people on top of me the woman on top and Kleude in between, the woman got up relieving me off back pain, Kleude's pretty light…

"Get up boys!" said the woman.

I sigh as Kleude took himself off my back, I got up rubbing my sore back "Ohhh where are we?" I asked.

We looked around the area, there is an open café nearby, one building next to it, another building above, a stand with a hat on top and two massive doors.

There are some people walking around town, I approached a person passing by "Hey Miss where are?" I asked.

"Huh where are you from?" the girl asked.

"Err I just arrived here I'm from a town named Gunrock."

"Huh? Never heard of that place."

"Oh."

"But you are in Traverse Town mister, the busiest town in the world next to Hollow Bastion but something happened to that town."

"Hollow Bastion?" I cocked my head.

"You never heard of it?"

"Nope."

The girl shrugged skipping past us.

"Well we are in a strange place…" said Kleude.

"I don't remember seeing this place before" said Rose.

"Should we explore this area?" I asked.

"Might as well" said Kleude "Don't wanna get lost."

The woman didn't say anything so I take that as a yes for her, we walked around looking at the outdoor café.

"Hey welcome to the Traverse Café!" said a man "What would you like to eat?"

"Ooohhh" my eyes shone as I looked at the menu, there's pasta, pizza, some cakes, cocktails and salads. I bet Mom would love the mushroom pasta and Erin would like a cocktail and Trey would like pizza if they were around! But I'm not really hungry at the moment, I sigh putting down the menu "Maybe later, I want to walk around first."

"Okay" said the man as we left the café and entered the item shop, there are three ducklings dressed in shirts and caps with one dressed in blue sitting on a counter.

"Welcome to our item shop!" the duck in blue said.

"Whoa whoa whoa are you three talking ducks?" Kleude asked.

"Yep" said the duck in red "Why?"

"I never seen talking ducks in my life" he frowned, tugging his ears "Then again I do have cat ears and tail…"

"Neither do I" I said.

"You two are too spoiled" said the woman "I seen talking crickets before."

"Just like Jiminy Cricket!" said the duck in red.

"Jiminy who?" I asked.

"A cricket who hangs out with Pinocchio before he was called by King Mickey a few days ago to help Donald and Goofy find the King" said the duck in green.

"Oh so who is King Mickey."

"You don't know who the King is!?" all three ducks yelled.

"Nope never ever heard of him."

The ducks looked at me their eyes widening "Oh gees Dewey here's someone who never heard the King" said the duck in red.

"Yeah it's strange" said the duck in blue.

"Do you think we should tell about the King?" the duck in green asked.

"Maybe" said the duck in red.

"This place is strange…" said Kleude "Some King I don't recall hearing about… a town that never appears on the map…"

The ducks gasped "Oh my what is going on?" said the duck in red.

"Do you think we should trust them?" the duck in blue asked.

"Well Great Uncle Scrooge always said we should treat a customer well" said the duck in green.

"So what do you three want?"

"Do you three supply food, a mini stove, a tent and some fire woods?" the woman asked.

"What food do you want each food is a different price? How many fire woods do you want, one wood will cost 10 munny? And the stove and tent will cost 300 munny bundled up."

"Will these count?" the woman got some Tamu out of her pocket.

"Sorry these are not munny, I do not know what these little pellet are."

The woman groaned getting out of the shop.

"So err what does munny look like?" Kleude asked.

"Yellow with pink and light blue stripes" said the duck in blue "Used all over the world."

"Then something is not right…"

"Well if you are not buying anything we'll see you next time when you do."

"Well we don't have this munny thing so I guess we can't buy anything" I said.

"Bye bye, I hope you will come again!"

The three ducks waved to us as we headed out of the shop, they are pretty cute I must admit.

"Hey where's that woman?" Kleude asked, we looked around trying to look for her, we looked into the next shop.

It's pretty cosy with a fireplace and some couches, a blonde man chewing on a wheat is on the counter.

"So whadaya boys want?" he asked, he has a low voice with a thick accent.

"Have you seen a woman with dark skin and dark green hair around?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Okay" I looked at the display cases, there are some jewelries inside, I bet Erin would love them, I grimace, Erin… how does she feel when I rejected her, she's my best friend but I'm not sure if I want to date her.

"So do you want to buy anything?"

"Nah we just want to find where she went off to."

"Okay whatever, goodbye for now."

Kleude and I waved to him before leaving the shop.

"Gees this woman she's such a bother…" said Kleude.

"Well she gotta be around here somewhere" I said.

"…" he cocked his head, I grinned continuing walking around town when we stopped by another door behind the last building we went to however there's a closed sign, the only other area is a huge empty place with a safe and a huge door.

Strangely the area past the door looks a lot less rustic looking.

"Gees it's like we went 40 years into the future-" said Kleude, I let out a loud shriek "Whoa you are loud."

"She's here!" I said, rushing to where the woman is.

"Hey wait up!" Kleude yelled following me.

"Hey Miss!"

"What!?" she stopped walking, turning to face me with a scowl.

"Are you really going to walk alone in this town?"

"I have to find out more about this place, something is not right about this place, everything is so foreign next to the areas I've been."

"…"

"We must be in another galaxy or something."

"What's your name? I'm Blood-" she walked away before I can finish my sentence "Hey wait!"

She stopped when a melodious voice passed by "What is that!?"

"Nice voice…" said Kleude.

"Should we follow where the voice is?" I asked.

"I don't know it might be dangerous" said the woman.

"Well we'll never know unless we see for ourselves" I headed to where that voice is, heading to a door near a fountain.

The room stinks of wet socks, I groaned, blocking my nose from the strong pungent smell.

"Oh cripes it smells like a dead rat!" said Kleude.

"You two boys are such wimps" said the woman.

"And you are the kindest woman in the world" Kleude scowled at her.

"Whatever pretty boy."

Kleude stuck his tongue out as she passed by him.

"She sure has a strong tolerance for smells…" I said.

"…" he's squinting at the woman.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing."

I shrugged my shoulders as we walked around the area, I realize from the drains we must be on a sewer or something.

I gasped when there smell started to fade, I sniffed my nose, nope it's not stuck.

"Hey the smell is gone" said Kleude.

We stopped when we saw the woman standing in front of us, we shifted to the side to see what is in front of her, my eyes widened approaching what is now in front of our eyes.

A slim pale girl is sitting near one of the drains singing, she has long blue hair in a ponytail although there are some short strands on the back, a tiny nose and a long white and blue dress showing off how skinny she is.

The girl suddenly stopped singing and turned to look at us, she has large dark purple eyes with long eyelashes, she gasped when she saw us "Ah! W-who are you three!?" her voice is gentle and surprisingly low.

"You have a nice singing voice" I said.

"T-thank you… do you know w-where am I?"

"Sorry I don't."

"…"

"What's a girl like you doing here?" Rose asked.

"I don't know… One minute I was in my palace and next there were strange black creatures attacking the place when all of a sudden a white light appear and I ended up in some town."

"Sounds like what happened to us" I said.

"This can't be a coincidence" said Kleude "First us, now a princess…"

I nodded "So what do we do now?"

"We got to find out more about this."

"Okay."

"Well with how whiny you two brats are, you two are not going to help much" said the woman.

"But if we can work together I'm sure we can find out about this!" 

"Not when all of you are so bothersome. It will just worsen things."

"Great then scuttle away if you hate us so much" said Kleude.

"Whatever" she huffed walking away.

I looked at her before turning to the blue haired girl "So shall we get out of the sewer?"

"Okay" she said nodding her head.

We have to follow the woman though since the door nearby is locked.

"How did you manage to keep the scent away?" I asked "This place stinks but when we got closer to you it vanished!"

"I have to perform the dance of aroma to get rid of bad smelling stuff around me" said the girl.

"Cool! I wish I can do that!"

"Sorry but I cannot teach you how to do that."

"Awww…"

"You have a cute pout" said Kleude.

"Is that a compliment?"

"…"

"You are pretty cute" I said to the girl.

She suddenly turned her face away, I cocked my head, what did I say wrong?

"What is with that face cat boy when that shorty said she's cute? It looks stupid" said the woman, I hissed to myself when she said 'shorty' I hope I will grow up big and strong like Dad.

"Nothing…" said Kleude.

"So what's your name?" I asked the girl "I'm Blood Maverick."

"A-Ariel Vermillion…" she said.

"Kleude Fleming."

"What about the lady?"

The woman turned her head for a moment scowling before turning away.

When we left the sewer I gasp in relief at the fresh air, finally no more stinky sewers at least of now.

"So what shall we do now?" Ariel asked.

"I would like to go shop for presents for Erin but…" my voice faded.

"Who is Erin?" Kleude asked.

"A friend of mine she-" my voice faded again thinking about what happened, if only I said yes then she would be alive by now!

"What's the matter?"

"E-Erin… I-I…" I shook my head "It's none of your business!"

"Is she that blonde girl in the braids and glasses?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry Blood…"

"I'm sorry too" said Ariel "It must be terrible to lose your friend."

"Thanks you too…" I put my arms around Ariel first then Kleude but he rejected me, shaking a little.

"Sorry but I don't being touched like that" he said.

"Sorry…"

"…" he turned away with his hair hiding his face in a yellow mass.

"Kids…" said the woman.

She stopped suddenly turning around, there are black creatures in this place as well!

"Oh crap not them again" she said.

"What are we gonna do!?" said Ariel.

"We have to run away like before" said Kleude.

"Okay" I said before we sprinted off the opposite direction to another path leading to another large door, I quickly opened the door leading us to another even more modern looking area with bright lights.

"This place is bizarre" said Kleude.

"So many bright lights…" said Ariel "This takes me back to memories of Adina…"

"Cool you live in Adina?" I said, she nodded "I always wanted to see what Adina is like! Can I visit this place when we get find out more about this place and find out way back?"

"Sure…"

"You two can have a casual talk while we are being chased by strange black creatures!?" the woman yelled.

I shrugged my shoulders as we continued to run away from the black creatures however suddenly below the stairs were more creatures that surrounds us, they are not black with glowing yellow eyes, they looked more like bats, very large bats almost as big as our heads.

"I punched the bat when I managed to get close enough, I can actually feel it but it doesn't seem to be affected by my punch in fact the bat is about to bit me, I gasped running past the bats, heading left, the others also dodged the bat, we tried to open the red door only it turns out we can't open it, we turned to the stairs nearby running all the way only there were some large mice, we have to dodge them as well.

We tried the large door but it was locked as well though there is a humongous keypad next to it.

"Think it needs a key?" I asked.

"Well do they come in a size ten?" said Kleude.

"I dunno but one thing I do know I don't have a key that big."

"Neither do I"

"So what do we do?" Ariel asked.

"Run you little airheads!" the woman yelled, she's already pretty ahead of us.

"This woman is so…" Kleude hissed.

"She's so interesting…" I said.

"H-huh?"

"I mean look at her, such a mysterious woman, we don't even know her name and she's so cold and she's so… so… pretty with her dark skin and long shapely legs…" I sigh taking in the beautiful woman, I wish I can know more about her.

"Okay then…"

We followed the woman as we got back to the previous area and try to find a safe place.

However we are continuously chased by the black creatures, the bats and the mice even when we head back to the area we appeared in after Gunrock was attacked.

It's strangely empty for some reason except for one man wandering around, it was too far to make out what he looks like but he has brown hair and black clothes.

We had to approach him since we are being chased by the monsters.

The man suddenly turned around "The Heartless!" he yelled.

"Heartless?" I said, stopping.

"All of you must evacuate to the accessory shop right now before they possess you."

"Is there any way to stop them!?"

"Only the chosen one who wields a Keyblade must be around before anyone can stop those creatures."

"What's a Keyblade?"

"I will explain later but all of you must go the accessory shop immediately."

We nodded following the man to the shop in the middle of this area.

Inside the shop.

"Oh it's you boys again" said the shop keeper "And you two got girlfriends huh? Although that woman looks a bit old for you two" he pointed to the woman.

"Cid can you keep these four inside? We need to wait until the two servants of the King arrives and try to find the Keyblade master."

"Yeah yeah whatever Leon."

"Hey you have the same name as my father" I perked up to Leon.

"Whatever" said Leon leaving the shop, I pouted as he exited the shop "We should look up about those oversized animals as well while we are at it."

"So we are stuck in here while some people from some castle finds someone wielding this Keyblade this right?" said the woman.

"Correct" said Cid.

"What's a Keyblade anyway?" Kleude asked.

"According to the books it's a large key that defeats the darkness of the heartless, well that's what Aerith says."

"Who can use those anyway?" the woman asked.

"No idea but we can tell even when the person doesn't call it for battles."

"Can I be a Keyblade master?" I asked.

"Judging by how you don't have one when you got attacked nope."

"Aww…"

"But you four won't leave until then and I will not leave the shop either."

"What!?" the woman yelled "But it's pointless if we stay all the time, where are we anyway!?"

"Traverse Town-"

"We know that but why is our currency different?" she took out her money "Everything feels different here."

"Never seen those before."

"Sir Cid have you heard of Adina?" Ariel asked.

"Adina?"

"It's my hometown."

"Wait a minute… I need to alert Aerith about this… She knows about this stuff pretty well" Cid exited the shop however there was a locking sound on the door.

"Crap he really does mean what he says…" said the woman.

"Well might as well get to know each other" I said.

"Why should I? We are not going to see each other forever."

"Who know how long we will see each other though."

She scowled turning away "You do not need to know me at all young man."

I pouted turning to the other two.

"So Kleude and Ariel what do you two like to do?"

"Reading is fun" said Kleude.

"Same here" said Ariel "But I think tea making, chess and hangman is fun as well."

"I like to walk around and play soccer" I said.

"Not too fond of sports" said Kleude.

"That's okay" I grinned "What shall we do now?"

"How about Hangman?" Ariel asked.

"Sure!"

We managed to find some papers(I hope Cid doesn't mind too much) and pencils to start the game.

We spent quality time trying to guess what the others have intended, Ariel and Kleude are pretty sharp guessing pretty quickly so I tried to keep up with them.

I wanted the woman to join in but she refuses everytime.

After about ten papers used we stopped when Cid and a woman with brown hair in a pink dress appeared, she must be that Aerith woman she mentioned.

Ariel approached Cid bowing to him "Whoa whoa what's with the bow?" Cid asked.

"We are sorry Sir Cid, we used up some of your papers to play games when you were gone!"

"Eh a few papers doesn't mean much to me…"

"We will pay if we can get the money!"

"You don't have to little girl, just don't get out of this place or mess up with the goods."

"So are these the four people you mentioned about Cid?" Aerith asked.

"Yep."

She smiled at us "Hello I'm Aerith, nice to meet all of you" she stuck her hand out.

"Hello Miss Aerith" I said shaking her hand.

"Greetings Lady Aerith" said Ariel bowing as she shook her hand.

"Hello Miss Aerith" said Kleude.

"You don't want to shake hands?" Aerith asked.

"…"

"Are you shy?"

"…" he looked away.

"It's okay if you don't want to."

"So these people seem to be from another area, think you know something about it?" Cid asked.

"Hmm Mom used to talk about other universe" said Aerith "But most of the other worlds are not too different from this town using the same currencies but I don't think I ever heard of Adina before."

"So you can't help us?" Ariel asked.

"My only guess is this, could all of you be from yet another universe we never heard of?"

"Huh another universe?" Kleude asked.

"That's right, one that might be separate from the ones we know that is very different from this one, it's just a guess of course but maybe that's why nobody knows where all of you come from and why your currencies are different."

"So what shall we do Miss?" Blood asked.

"Cid you should make a Gummi ship for them" she turned to Cid.

"Gees whatever…" he said chewing on his wheat.

"How long does it take to build a Gummi ship?" I asked.

"About a day."

"Oh."

"All of you need to do something for the rest of the day until then."

"What are we supposed to do?" said the woman.

"You four can go upstairs and help the moogles with their synthesizing, anything as long as you don't get out."

"Why should we?"

"Well all of you can earn some munny…"

"Deal."

So all of us have to head upstairs to help some moogles or what Cid calls some white creatures with a huge red nose, huge red antennas and bat wings are called.

All of us have to unload crates since we don't have material for stuff for them to make.

Ariel is struggling with some of the crates, I approached her "Need some help?"

"Oof these crates are heavy" she said "Maybe you can take a few loads off.

I grinned taking two crates for her.

"Isn't that a little too much?"

"No way!" although it does feel rather heavy actually… I tried to look like it was nothing as I took the crates to the store room dropping them in relief.

"Thank you Blood" said Ariel bowing.

"No problem" I said.

Outside the store house the woman has passed by Kleude who is just standing still for some reason.

"Hey Mr Kitten ears are you spacing out or something?" she asked.

"O-oh sorry" he said "I was just thinking about something.

She sigh as she approached the store house "Hey Kleude" I waved to him.

"O-oh hi Blood!" his ears are perked up, it's rather cute.

"What were you think about?"

"N-nothing for you to be concerned about!" he went passed me dragging the crates.

"Do you need some help?"

"No it's just a burden for you!"

"It's not a burden I can help you-"

"Sorry but I don't need help" he's groaning as he carried the crates though…

After we managed to get all the crates on the storeroom.

"Great job kupo!" said a Moogle "It's nice to have help kupo."

"Yeah whatever" said Rose "So the fee?"

"Here your munny" the moogle handed a bag "Come back tomorrow kupo we would love it if you do!"

"I'll think about it…"

We looked at the purse with the yellow balls with pink and blue stripes "Well we should get some food with this, it's been hours since I last ate" said Kleude.

We went downstairs handing the money to Aerith.

"Meal for four please" said Ariel.

Aerith smiled at us before heading off.

It took ten minutes before she returned with four bags of food.

"I bought cheesecake, milk tea and boiled potatoes for all of you" she said "I hope you don't mind."

We shook our heads, grabbing the bags to eat.

"Your ears are cute…" said Aerith, I looked up to see who she was talking to, Kleude is squinting at her.

"Err thanks…" he said.

"Do you mind if I touch them?"

"No."

"You are pretty cute for a guy…"

"I'm surprised Cid, Leon and you don't think I'm a girl."

"I seen a lot of very cute boys before."

"Oh…"

"But I bet you will look nice in a dress…"

"H-huh?"

"Would you like to wear a dress? I'm sure you will look lovely in one just like my friend Cloud did."

"Is he around town?" I asked.

"No he seemed to have disappeared…"

"Oh…"

"But how about we spend some time getting something nice for you to try Mister Kitty ears?"

"O-okay…"

Her eyes widened "I'm surprised you agreed! Cloud was a bit reluctant at first!"

"Actually I tried a dress once as a dare with my brother before…"

"Oh you wait and see Mr Kitty ears!"

She headed out of the shop as we finished up our meal.

"Really you wore a dress before?" said the woman.

"I like it, it's more comfy than denim, you got a problem with that?" Kleude scowled.

"Wow to think you cannot get anymore girlier…"

He stuck his tongue out at her, Ariel and I looked at each other it's gonna be one pretty interesting experience for all of us…

To be continued


End file.
